Teach Me to Live
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: AU In a world where stereotypes rule supreme, three girls are brought together to demolish the system. moved from GWSM crossover
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story my sister and I are writing. She's a big GW/SM fan and I decided that I would do this for her. If you've read my other stories, such as TIH, you may notice that I have a penchant for semi-teen drama such as suicide, cutting, heartbreak and learning where to fit in. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Or do I? No. I don't.**

Chapter One:

New Kid in Town

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Relena Dorlian groaned loudly as the rather annoying sound of her alarm clock shook her from her well deserved slumber. Blue eyes were reaveled to the world. The girl stiffled a groan again and shifted her eyes to the culprit of her rude awakening.

"Meh, 5:00?" She asked aloud, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Of all the things seventeen year old Relena was-whether it be shy and a bit of a loner-she most defineitly was _not _a morning person. In fact, she despised early mornings. As for this one-well, she hated it more than any other.

"Lena, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up soon!" The sound of her mother calling from her room down the hall made Relena groan again. Late? It was five o clock in the freaking morning. The sun wasn't even up! _Nothing _could possibly be late at the time.

"Lena, did you hear me?" He mom asked, this time knocking lightly on the door. The pulled it open just a bit to see her daugher sitting up right in her bed, glaring menicingly at her mother.

"Oh no, sorry. What were you saying?" Relena asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows. Her mother rolled her own hazel eyes and walked over to her daughter's bed. She motioned for her daughter to lean in, as though she were going to tell her a secret.

"Well…you see…the thing is…" Mrs. Dorlian started, whispering lightly, "WAKE UP!" The last comment, which had been screamed more than said sent Relena jumping into the air.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake. Jeeze, what kind of monster are you?" Relena asked, pulling herself onto the floor. She streached a bit and moaned, raising her hands into the air for a yawn.

"A horrible kind. The worst of them all. Now, get changed. I've got to get to work by six thirty. So you're going to be a bit early, if you don't mind." Her mother matched wittily, working on the buttons of her blue blazer. Relena than noticed her mother's attire and grinned.

"Don't you look smashing. Trying to make a good first impression on the job, or for the men?" She asked jokingly. Her mother picked up one of the wrinkled pillows off the bed and playfully smacked her daughter.

"I should be asking _you _that kind of stuff, young lady. What are you wearing to school today?" Relena's face fell and she stuck out her tounge at the older woman.

"Jeans and a t-shirt." She said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Her mom's nose scrunched up and she hit her daughter's shoulder again.

"Wow, how original. Don't you…I don't know…want to look _different _for a change?" Her mom asked, rolling her eyes. Relena laughed and walked over to her walk-in-closet, picking out a pair of green thigh high jeans and a black t-shirt.

She waved the two articles of clothing in front of her mother.

"First you tell me I dress _too _different, now you're telling me the opposite." Relena said, heading to the shower. Her mom blocked her way and scrowled.

"I don't get you." She said, sighing exhausedly. Relena giggled.

"I should say the same. Now, go finish getting ready for work. You _do _want to look nice if your boss is good looking." And with that, she gently pushed her mother to one side and went into the shower linked to her room.

Relena peeled off her white camisole sleeping shirt and light blue pajama pants, throwing her new clothes on the counter, and pulling a towel from the stack that sat to one corner.

She turned the water on, waiting till it warmed up. They say a nice cold shower is perfect for early mornings, but the light brown haired girl was in no mood for cold anything.

After her shower, Relena pulled on her clean cloths, blow dried her hair and walked out the door, her pajama clothes in a dirty bundle in her hands. She tossed them carelessly into the hamper outside the door between her bedroom and bathroom. Walking over to her mirror, she stared at herself and rolled her eyes again.

"Don't you look like Ms. Popular!" She sneered at herself. Truth be told, despite how wealthy she really was, Relena had never been extreamelly popular. Not that she minded, though. From what she had seen, popularity was the root of all evil. It broke up a good friendship that had started in kindergarden when she was in middle school. Relena just supposed that after awhile, Kari and Adrienne found their _new _place to belong. From than on, Relena hadn't bother trying to be popular or making too many friends. Friends, lovers, wishes, they all leave you.

But today she would be starting her jounior year at a new school. There was an unsettling feeling in her stomach that she itched to go away. Being a new kid-something she had _never _been through before, was said to be horrible. The only reason she actually bared to go to school was because an old friend of her's went there.

"At least I can see Rei again." She muttered, thinking of the girl who had moved five years ago. Hopefully, time hadn't taken it's toll on the raven haired girl of whom she used to be practically joined at the hip with. Rei was the only member of their old group that Relena could even hope was barable. Kari and Adrienne were a different story.

After brushing her hair and teeth, Relena pulled on some socks and her white tennis shoes. With one quick look in the mirror she sighed invoulinarilly.

"Relena, come on! There's muffins in the kitchen, but we've got to go!" Her mother cried from downstairs. Relena's eye twitched. She looked back in the mirror. Her long hair, which was such a light brown it seemed more blonde, was pulled into a long braid, and she wore no make up. She wasn't really a make up kind of person.

"Well, here we go." She muttered, pulling her messanger type-book bag from the end of her bed. She turned around, flew down the stairs and grabbed a muffin and water bottle just as her mother was shoving her out the door.

They walked out to her mother's Jaguar and Relena pulled into shot gun. As they rolled away, her mother noticed the nervous look on her daughter's face.

"Hey, relax, Lena. I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Watch it, today you'll come home and you'll be the most popular girl at school. All the girls will want to be you, all the guys will want to be with you, and I'll finally have to give you the four one one on dating and premarital sex." Her mother said, keeping her eyes on the road. Relena groaned and smirked at her mom.

"Oops." She said. Her mother's eyes darted to her and Relena was thrown into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, that'll be the day. You know I'm just itching for you to screw up one of these days." Her mother said as the car pulled into the front of the high school. Relena smiled sweetly to her mother and pulled open the door.

"I know. You're such a great mother." She jumped out of the car, and smiled back at her mother, her hand on the door, waiting to close it. Mrs. Dorlian leaned over the passanger seat to give her daughter a discovering look.

"God, I know, right?" Relena laughed and closed the door.

"Goodbye, mom." She said with a slight wave of her fingers. Her mom smirked.

"Goodbye, Relena." And than she drove off. With a laugh Relena turned to look at the school. It was rather large and already kids swarmed the campus. There was a large building that Relena believed was the administer's office, which she headed to.

When opening the heavy glass door, Relena was hit by the cold air conditioner. There was a large desk and three women sat behind it, going through paper work. Relena stepped up to it and waited until a woman with curly red hair looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss." The woman said, jumping to her feet.

"It's alright."

"How can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm a new student. My mom already enrolled me."

"Of course. Relena Dorlian, is it?" The red haired girl asked. Relena nodded as the woman turned to a filing cabinet and pulled out a manila envalope. She pulled out a package of papers and handed it to the younger girl.

"Here is your schedule, locker number and combination, and other necissary forms we need your mother or father, or legal gardian to sign."

Relena felt her stomach clench. Just _hearing _about he father sent restless feelings through her. Mr. Dorlian had died awhile ago in a plane crash. Though it had been several years, Relena couldn't help but still feel the pain. Her dad was an amazing man, wonderful, handsome, smart and kind. His employees loved him, and they all grieved the day he died.

"Thank you." Relena said softly, trying to regain her regular posture and brush away sad memories of her late father. _No good getting all glum about that on your first day of school. Just try and have a good day while you can. _Relena scrowled at her own thoughts.

"Your welcome. I hope you enjoy Langston High." Relena nodded appreciatively at the woman at the desk and headed out the door. She looked around and it seemed as though the crowed had doubled. Relena sighed.

"Great. Here goes nothing…" She walked into the swarm of people, glancing at her schedule. She decided the best way to stay hidden from all these people were to find her classes. Her first class was Trigonomety Honors, second was Chemestry, third was U.S. History Honors, than Speech.

_Great_. She thought sourly. _My elective is the last class._ But things weren't so bad, she decided. At least they gave her advanced classes. Relena didn't want to come off concieted, but she was intellegent. Hey, it's not like you can come off concieted to yourself when fianally admitting the truth to yourself, right?

She had been so busy looking at her schedule that she didn't even notice the person infront of her, until she bumped into them. Looking up, rather startled, she saw three guys infront of her, the one in the middle she had ran into.

He didn't say anything, only brushing past her. The boy had short brown hair, Prussian blue eyes and a chissled chin. There was no denying it. The boy was a looker.

"Damn, people need to watch where they're going." That's when Relena snapped to. The boy was already walking away, and he muttered this bellow his breath, coldly, although Relena could easily hear him. One of the boys that were walking with him placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice, Heero. You've got a way with the ladies." He grinned at Relena and pattered her shoulder again.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. I haven't seen _you _here before." The boy said. Relena smiled shyly. For some reason, she had no problem talking to adults, but when it came to people her own age, she got all nervous. Maybe her mother was right when she called Relena "the oldest seventeen year old in history."

"Er, hi. I'm Relena. Relena Dorlian. I'm new here." She said nervously. The boy, whom she noticed had his long brown hair tied into a braid, similar to her's, nodded.

"Cool."

"Duo, Heero left you." The next boy said, walking slowly behind the guy Relena had bumped into, who was slowly walking away. Duo jumped and turned to his other friend.

"Thanks a lot, Heero." Just as he turned to leave he smiled at Relena. "Nice to see you, little lady. See you around campus." With a wink, he trailed after his friends. Relena groaned and leaned against the lockers behind her.

"Great. Perfect. _Just _what I needed." She muttered beneath her breath.

"Yeah, it's your first day and you've not only bumped into the most popular guy in school, but you're leaning against somebody elses locker. And that somebody is me." Relena's head shot up and she saw a girl with short blue hair grinning at her. Blushing, Relena jumped from the girl's locker.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She stuttered. The girl laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'd be just as annoyed if it had been me." The girl stopped and streched out her hand for Relena to shake. "I'm Hilde Schbeiker." Relena shook the girl's hand while taking in her attire. The girl wore a pair of baggy black jeans and a white and black shirt with lace that looked like it had a corset attached to it. It was really pretty and Hilde looked good in it.

Hilde's arms were emursed in black jelly braclettes, black arms warmers with snarky comments sewed onto them, and a clunky watch with a pirate skull adorning it.

"Relena Dorlian." Relena felt slightly out of place with this girl. Though Relena had dropped the silky summer skirts and plush sweaters ages ago, Hilde's retro chiqe outfit made the brunette feel all prudish again.

"Alright. Say, what grade are you in, Relena?" Hilde asked, eyeing the paper's clenched in Relena's hands. Relena looked down at them and blinked.

"Oh, I'm a jounior." The smile on Hilde's face increased.

"Awesome. So am I. Let's just hope we have classes together. Ooh, and lunch too. Wait-damnit, there I go again-assuming people want to hang out with me. I'm sorry." The girl said, a bit of a blush forming on her face. Relena shook her head, startled.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright! I _too _hope we have lunch and classes together. It's nice to have a friend on the first day of school." Relena admitted, giving Hilde a reassuring grin. Hilde laughed and nodded.

"Sorry. It's just…my friends tell me I have an issue in trying to make everyone I meet my friend. Now I see they're right." She muttered, wrinkling her nose. Relena laughed.

"Hey, that's not a _bad _thing." Relena said. Hilde scoffed and ran her hand out, as if showing Relena the school.

"Here, darling, _it is_. I remember when I first met Dianna Palmer. I accidentilly bumped into her at lunch one day. I just went on and on about how much I liked her outfit and didn't even notice the menicing glare she was giving me. I shut up when she shriecked, "I can't _believe _you're talking to me, freak!" She's a bitch." Hilde said, changing her voice when she mocked the other girl's words. Relena grinned, wondering at the possibility that that could be exactly how Dianna Palmer really sounded.

"Wow. Embarassing moment?" Relena asked, giving her new found friend a look of pitty. Hilde laughed, surprising her.

"For a second it was. I don't get so embarassed anymore. You'll see. Dianna and her little possey try and act all mighty and powerful, but they can't get to everyone. I guess that's _my _friend's department. We're proof that God hates Dianna." This made Relena laugh again. Hilde was funny and down to earth. The idea that high school wasn't going to be so bad began to form in her mind.

"Hey, when's your lunch, anyways?" Relena looked down at her schedule.

"It says I have B lunch." Hilde cheered.

"Awesomeness. You're _going _to sit with me and the guys. You just _have _to." Relena laughed. She had seen people who shared Hilde's style-they were always labled things such as the goths and emos and freaks (though Relena had a heavy distaste for labeling)-but she had never met someone so perky who dressed that way. That made Relena like her even more. She liked it when people broke the stereotype. After all, so did she.

"So, I suppose those guys were at the top of the social hiarchy too?" Relena asked as Hilde offered to show her around after pulling some books out of her locker.

Hilde nodded.

"Heero's group is the male version of Dianna's. Actually, they're all one group in a way. They're just your stereotypical popular kids. Heero, Duo, and Trowa are all on the baseball team. Dianna and all of her little friends are Langstonettes-er, they're our dancers." Hilde said, noting Relena's confused expression.

"They're rich and good looking. They drive cars that are more expensive than a majority of our teachers, which really pisses the teachers off. But don't worry about that little incident. As long as Bitchzilla-I mean, Dianna, isn't there to whitness it, they'll never mention it again."

"Ahh," Relena said, tightening her grip on her sling back. "So, Heero and his friends are the timid sort of jocks?"

"Er, I suppose you can call them that. Heero isn't really that quiet. He's just a stuck up asshole who doesn't talk to anyone but his friends, really. Trowa, the guy with the really strange bangs, is more the quiet type. He's a bit of a womanizer, but he's really quiet. Duo, on the other hand…" Hilde trailed off, looking around nervously. Relena laughed.

"Yeah, he's the stereotype in the group, right?" Hilde shrugged.

"Nah, he's just…he has a big mouth. He won't go making fun of you now…well, he _might_, but his teasing won't be nearly as horrible and decietful as Dianna's."

Relena sighed in relief.

"Well, if they don't talk to anyone outside of their circle, I guess I'm safe. I have no intrest in talking to _them _either." Hilde laughed.

"That's the spirit. Now, if you want to meet the _greatest _people in the school, than you came to the right woman. My friends and I are-well, not popular, rich, snobby and don't sleep around. No wait…Ronnie sleeps around but…that's a different story."

"Ronnie?" Relena asked.

"Ronnie Covak. Oh, okay…there's about five of us, including you-who are the girls of the group. Than we have the guys, Ronnie, Kyle and Quatre. Quatre is a bit of an outcast against us, but he's a great guy. Not to mention he's really cute."

Relena laughed.

"Oi, Hilde!" The two girls spun around to see three guys walking towards them. One of them was bald, he had a diamond stud earing in one ear and wore a pair of black jeans and a white wife beater.

"Oi yourself, Ronnie." Hilde said. 'Ronnie' eyed Relena curiously, as did his friends.

"Oh, Ronnie, this here is Relena Dorlian-the new additon to our little group. Relena, that's Ronnie-the one I told you who sleeps around-"

"Hey, I don't sleep _around_!" Relena laughed as Ronnie shot a mock hurt expression at Hilde. She, too, laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not. Any ways, as I was saying-Relena, that's Ronnie, the dude with the black hair is Kyle and this cutie here is Quatre." Hilde said, elbowing a blonde in the stomach.

"Oh, are you saying he's the only cute one?" Ronnie asked, leering at Hilde. The girl laughed as Relena watched them banter on.

"No, Kyle's cute too."

"And I'm…?"

"Ugly?"

"Smart ass."

"It's better than being ugly."

"Who said you were good looking?"

"I do recall a fine day at the park when you told me to get over Tony-said I was too pretty for him anyways."

"I was being a _friend_, Hild. Besides, I didn't want to get you any more pissed. You could already kick my ass in the mood you were in."

"I can kick your ass in any mood I'm in."

"Exactly."

Relena turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw the boy named Quatre smiling at her.

"Don't worry about them. They do this all the time."

"Are they…interested in each other?" Relena asked. Quatre laughed and she even noticed a slight grin appear on Kyle's face.

"Oh God, no. They're cousins."

"Oh…" That was all Relena could say.

"You know what, Covak, I'm telling your mom." Hilde sneered, pointing at the boy. Relena laughed. That was a pretty infantile threat. They were high schoolers, for Pete's sake.

But Ronnie began to pale.

"No…please, don't do that." He stuttered. This made Relena laugh. Hilde shot her nose up in the air.

"I suppose. Now, why don't you boys scurry along? I've got to show Relena around some more." She said coolly. The boys nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Relena." Quatre said, smiling gently. Relena couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, see you at lunch, Dorlian." Ronnie said with a grin. The Kyle boy nodded in agreement and soon the two boys were walking away from them.

"'I'll tell your mom?'"? Relena looked at Hilde questioningly. Hilde shrugged.

"His mom is this neo-Nazi. She doesn't _hit _him or anything, but she get's all angry and stuff." Hilde said nonchalantly.

"I see. Hmm…is Kyle always that quiet?" Relena asked. Hilde laughed.

"Yeah. He's the silent boy. Don't expect him to talk much."

"Alright. Wow, you were right, Quatre is cute." Relena said with a grin. Hilde laughed and nodded.

"The poor guy. He's so shy and chivilous, he doesn't even _want _to notice all the girls that want him. The funny thing is, he's a lot richer than Dianna is, but he refuses to be part of their…how do I put this…'Circle of Platenum and Gold'. He doesn't like them anymore than I do." Relena laughed.

Twenty minutes had passed since Relena had met the boys of Hilde's little circle. The blue haired girl, clad head to toe in black had showed her all her classrooms and even her locker.

The bell rang, interrupting the two girls' conversation on what Relena's last school had been like. Hilde seemed surprised to know that Relena's last school had been a private elementery school that went all the way up to jounior high.

"Why did you come to a public high school than?" Hilde asked as the loud bonging of the bell and the sounds of students heading to classes and talking increased infuriatingly.

"Well, I didn't want to spend too much of my dad's money." Relena said slowly. Hilde frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad died two years ago. I just thought it might be nice to save that money up to go to a good college. Plus, my mom has been working extra hard just to keep everything balanced in the house. She's much more practical about these things. Besides, she doesn't want me to get spoiled." Relena said, laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Relena shook her head.

"It's alright. We should head to class." Hilde nodded and the two girls said their goodbyes and split up to endure first period horrors.

Relena had once read a story where a wealthy girl whose parents had both been killed in a car crash was sent to a school much like this one. She had known nothing but life of being wealthy and taken care off and she struggled through high school like a dying goat. There was a line though, that always stuck in Relena's head.

_"First period was always the worst."_

Shrugging, Relena pushed open the door to her first period class and looked around. She bit her lip. Things at this school seemed to work around stereotypes. There wasn't one mixed group of people. Everyone who was talking with someone was talking with the someone who resembled them in some way.

She found a seat in the back of the classroom, off in one corner. She decided that, instead of punctruing this school's little schedule, she would let anyone who felt like it sit beside her,rather than embarrass herself by sitting with the _wrong _people.

Pulling out a notebook, Relena began to prepare for class, something that had been drilled into her since she started school.

"Relena Dorlian?"

The brunette looked up and saw very familiar violet eyes.

**Please review... reviews make me happy... and get's my sister off my back! Also, if you have and ideas, e-mail them to me!**


	2. Part of Your World

**Alright, I read the reviews and thank you so much for them! I realize there aren't a lot, but than again I know a lot of people don't like Relena. Anyways, this chapter is pretty good-especially if you're a Rei fan. Well...enjoy.**

**A/N: Last time I owned Gundam Wing I was not me.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Part of My World**

"Rei Hino?"

A girl with a long, beautiful black hair laughed as Relena jumped up. The two old friends hugged each other, laughing.

"This is way cool. I never thought I'd see the day when Relena Dorlian would be at a _public _school." The girl name Rei said, taking the empty seat beside Relena. Relena smirked.

"I should say the same for you, Miss Hino. You don't exactly live in the slums."

"Yeah, my dad went to this school. He thought it might be fun if his only child graduated from the same school he did. It's one of his crazy, stupid ideas."

"God, don't I remember some of those." Relena said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, remember the fancy dinner for mother's day idea?" Rei asked.

"How could I forget? We had to clean the kitchen for hours." This made Rei laugh again.

"Yeah."

Rei felt the awkward silence taking over. She knew Relena was probably thinking about her own father, which made Rei regreat mentioning it in the first place. She could clearly remember that hot September night when Relena-her best friend from elementry school-called, crying. Her father had died.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton. I can't believe you guys actually made it to class on time!" Rei's head snapped up when she heard an annoying voice mention this. She glared daggers as she watched Dianna take her seat right in front og Heero.

"Greaaat." Rei muttered, beneath her breath. Relena turned to her, a smile playing on her lips and her brows raised.

"I suppose you don't like them?" She asked. Rei scoffed.

"That's an understatment, Lena. I couldn't tell you how much I hate the whole lot of them."

"So, they really _are _that bad." Relena said, watching five girls circle around three boys who had recently entered the room. They were the same three guys from earlier.

"Worse than you can possibly imagine. They think they're better than everyone. How dare they call _me _a snob. Maybe it's because I don't take benefit of my father's credit card and actually _work _to survive." Rei snapped, glaring at the group. Relena stared at her childhood friend. She remembered how Rei was the most down to earth person in their group way back when. Though all of them had been wealthy-Rei, Kari, Adrienne and Relena, herself-Rei never seemed to take it the way the other's had. And that defidently fell under the 'taking benefit of daddy's credit card' idea.

"Why would they call _you _a snob?" Relena asked, raising her brows.

"Because I don't take their bullshit. Trust me, they're worse then Adrienne and Kari are." Relena laughed, remembering the girls she had once called friends. They left Relena in the dust when they decided that dating older guys, having sex, and maxing out daddy's credit cards were the right things to do in life.

"That's pretty bad. I don't know…Duo Maxwell seems nice." Relena said. Rei looked at her funnily and than turned back to look at the braided haired boy.

"I suppose. I was going to kill my dad when he married Duo's mom but-" Relena held up a hand to silence her friend.

"Wait. What? You're related to Duo?" She asked, her blue eyes wide. Rei laughed nervously.

"Er…he's my step brother. I forgot to tell you, I know, I'm sorry."

"Wow. And I wasn't even invited to the wedding?" Relena asked, grinning. Rei rolled her eyes, pushing her friend gently.

"Oh God no. Remember the _last _wedding the two of us were at?" Rei asked. Relena laughed. Rei and Relena had shared so many good memories together. It felt good to be reunited with a friend.

"Rei, what lunch do you have?" Relena asked.

"Depends. When's _your _lunch?" Rei asked, grinning.

"B…" Relena said slowly.

"Than I do too. Well, as of now, at least."

"Rei!"

The black haired girl raised her hands in defence.

"What? What happened to the 'Thank you, Rei, that means so much to me!' or the 'Wow, cool. Let me skip class one day too, for you!'?"

"Rei, it's not like you to skip a class." Relena said, raising her brow.

"It'll be just for today… we'll at least have to ride home together! Oooh, you should come home with me this afternoon! My dad would _love _to see you." Rei said, her voice rising a little through her excitement.

"Oooh, look, Rei found a friend in the new girl. Poor kid, it's her first day and she get's stampeded by the dorks." Dianna sneered from her seat, a few rows ahead of Rei and Relena's. Rei narrowed her eyes, but Relena spoke before she had a chance to comment back.

"It's a shame. And to think, Rei, I could have been _one of them. _You know, I've always wanted to be an ungrateful slut who spent all of daddy's money on clothes that I don't even wear." Relena said, sending Dianna and her friends a sickly sweet and totally fake smile. Rei turned and grinned at her friend.

Duo whistled lowly, and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. Trowa stared at the two girls blankly. Dianna's faced was scrunched up in anger and embarassment and she turned to look at her boyfriend, Heero, who's hands were resting leasurly on her waist. She frowned at the girls, giving them a look of total dislike.

"Who are _you _calling a slut?"

Rei scratched her chin lightly.

"My, I do believe that it was _you, _Dianna. After all, it's like the story goes-_everything _is about Dianna Palmer." Rei said, looking competely sincere and innocent. Enjoying the suffering look on the scantily clad girl's face, Relena felt like continuing. She turned to Rei.

"Hey, like, Rei, you wanna like, go to the mall, like, sometime? We can, like, so pick up something for Dianna to wear. 'Cause, like, look at her, she's like, wearing like nothing. But it's like a _cute _nothing."

"Like O-M-G, that's like…such a totally good idea." Rei played along, forcing her voice to be valley girl like Relena's was doing.

"How dare you! Shut your mouth!"

"What are you going to do, Dianna? Slap me with your daddy's credit card? It seems to be the only strength you have…"

Duo couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He was doubled over, clutching his sides. Even a smile was appearing on Trowa's face. Other kids in the class looked around nervously, fearing the popular girl's wrath.

"Why you…" She turned to Heero, her eyes blazing angrily. She slapped his shoulder.

"Help me!" Dianna cried.

Heero shrugged.

"Ugh, that's so it. Meet me in the parking lot after school-"

Relena snorted. "I don't think that's too smart. We might smash up your Fararie. Wouldn't want _that _to happen."

"What is going on in here!" The kids turned around to see a tall, thin man standing by the desk in the front of the room.

"Sit down and be quiet. How many times must I tell you that I don't tolerate this kind of behavior in my classroom?" The man asked, glaring at the students. Quietly, they all moved to sit down. Relena and Rei exchanged sheepish looks, trying to control their excitement.

"I see we have a new student. Miss Dorlian, please stand up." The man said. Nervously, Relena stood up. The class looked at her expectantly, some of them glaring, some silently praising the young woman. Dianna's group just stared at her in disgust.

"I know things happen, Miss Dorlian, but it's not too smart to start of the year in a fight with another student." The teacher said, his voice a little softer, but still stern.

"Yes…yes sir." Relena whispered weakly. She heard giggling.

"Other than that, welcome to Langston High School. Where do you come to us from?" Mr. Gardiner, the teacher, asked.

"I come from St. Gabriel's in Boston Massachusetts." She said timidly.

"Well, that's quite impressive, Miss Dorlian. I hope Langston is fitting enough for you now." Relena didn't like the sneer in his voice. Clearly, he figured she was some rich snob like Dianna, who proabbly spent her weekends flying to Paris to shop.

_Yeah right. _Relena snorted. _I've been to Paris only once. And that was because it was a vacation. _

Mr. Gardiner nodded and turned around, sitting down at his computer to call off the roll.

Rei passed a note under the desk to Relena, who didn't know what to do with it. She held it under her desk for a minute, trying not to look nervous or make it look too obvious. Once Mr. Gardiner finished the role call and turned around to write the day's assignment on the board, Relena quietly unfolded the note and glanced down to read its contents.

'Don't worry. Mr. Gardiner's always PMS-y' and a smiley face were written in Rei's neat handwriting.

Relena was extremely relieved when she heared the bell ring, signifying the end of Mr. Gardiner's droning voice. Not that she wasn't listening- she took notes the entire time and asked questions when she had them- it was just, his voice was so, so, so monotonous, and rhythmic, and made her want to fall asleep.

"Phew..." Rei sighed as she got up and streched before picking up her school stuff and turning to smile at her relieved friend. "So now you've experienced Trigonometry Honors, or as we like to call it, Mr. Gardiner's Temple of Slumber. What have you got next?"

Relena moved to her feet and gave her friend a cool grin.

"Chemistry." Rei snapped her fingers.

"Darn, I've got Personal Fitness. Well, I'll see you at eleven thirty than, for lunch. I've gotta go...Mrs. Jenson isn't really forgiving to tardiness." Relena nodded understandingly as her raven haired friend gave her a quick grin and left the room. She left shortly there after and headed down the hall. Her next class was only a few down.

As she headed down, she couldn't help but grin a bit. Already, today had turned out how she had expected it to. She embarassed herself in front of a cute guy and his friends, pissed off the most popular girl in school, and her first period teacher thought she was a ditsy richie who majored in shopping. But she was actually happy about it. She had made a great friend in Hilde and she and Rei were reunited.

Things were good.

* * *

"Relena Dorlian, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Relena laughed. She had met up with Hide after second period, whose class was right beside her's. They were heading out to the lunch pavilian when Rei joined them. Hilde didn't seem to mind Rei's presance that much, nor did Rei Hilde's. This was good, Relena thought happily.

"Only..." Relena said, looking bored, "...a lot." Rei snickered when Hilde hit her upside the head.

"Hey, watch the sarcasam, lady. I was bowing before you and _this _is how you repay me?" Hilde said, a look of mock hurt spreading over her features.

"Bowing before me? Hilde, Rei and I just told Dianna what anybody else would." Relena said, looking to her older friend for some help. Rei laughed and shrugged.

"Sorry, Lena, but that's where you're wrong. Not many people have the guts to tell off Dianna, especially in front of that boyfriend of her's." Rei said.

"Why? It's not like he jumped to her defence or anything." Relena said, scratching her head curiously. Hilde snickered and winked at Rei.

"Maybe Heero Yuy agrees. I mean, Dianna is a slut and what not..." Rei rolled her eyes.

"Heero _knows _she sleeps around. He's just as bad as her though. How many girls has he already had this year?"

It was Hilde's turn to roll her eyes.

"Not as many as Maxwell. Seriously, Lena, if you put those three boys together, they've dated more girls than I can even call friends. In fact, I think they've dated half the female population here all together."

"Oh come on, they can't have dated _that _many people! Don't the girls see how they are? Why on earth would somebody want their heart broken?" Relena asked as the two girls found the table where two of the guys Relena had met earlier were sitting at.

"For a shear few minutes of popularity. Girls here will do anything for some time with those boys and a moment in the limelight that this school lusts after." Rei stated punctually, her eyes looking downward, filled with some ugliness and hate.

Relena wanted to ask if everything was alright but never got the chance to. Quatre and Kyle, who had been sitting rather resilent at the table looked up at the three girls.

"Rei Hino, this sure is a surprise." Quatre said. Immiedietly his hands flew to cover his mouth.

"Crap, I didn't mean it like that. I mean't..." Rei laughed and gave the blonde boy a kind smile.

"It's no problem. I just decided I was going to hang out with my old friend here, Relena. She introduced me to Hilde. You don't mind, do you?" Rei asked very politely. Quatre only smiled back with equal courtesy.

"Not at all. Please, hang out whenever you wish." He said this and Kyle looked at him strangely as he ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

"And people call _me _the freak." He muttered bellow his breath, hoping no one had heard him. To his disdain, however, it wasn't that quietly murmered and all four of the other occupaints had heard his little sneer. Whilst Quatre glared at him the three girls laughed.

"Hey, Lena, you doing anything tonight? Wait-damnit, your mom probably doesn't want you going out on your first day of school...crap. I'm sorry, see, _there _I go again." Hilde smacked herself in the head. Rei shot Relena a confused look, who laughed and patted her friend on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Hilde. You need to stop abusing yourself, it isn't good. Actually, the thing is, Rei invited me over to her house, but maybe you can-"

"You both can come over! Please!" Rei's abrupt comment made Hilde and Relena look up at her. She blushed a little but giggled.

"Yeah, why don't you _both _come over tonight? Duo's friends are probably coming over, as usual. I never have guests."

Hilde looked at her unexpectedly. She'd never been invited to anything from anyone of Rei's status. Well, she _had _gone to Quatre's house and parties before, but this was different.

"Uh...are you sure?" She asked, her lip quivering nervously.

"What? Of course I'm sure!" Hilde blushed. Relena watched this and exchange glances with Rei. The raven haired girl sighed inwardly. She hadn't meant to surprise Hilde like this, and she hated the look on the girl's face. It seemed as though she were initially _shocked _that anyone of any popularity would even want to _talk _to her.

"Well, that settles it. A girl's night at Rei Hino's!" Relena said, winking at her friend of many years, and the one of just a few hours.

**Yeah, the friendship thing went by real fast, but Rei's a nice girl-she doesn't want anyone who's kind also to feel left out. I hope you liked this! Remember, if you have _any _requests, hit me up!**


	3. Three of a Kind

Chapter Three:

**Chapter Three:**

**Three of a Kind**

Rei bit her lip nervously. It was around six o'clock and Relena and Hilde said they'd try and be no later than six thirty. Relena had to do a little cleaning and wait for her mother to come home from work while Hilde said she too didn't get off work until six.

_Yeah, she actually has a job. She earns the money she spends. _Rei admired the blue haired girl. She was approvingly strong willed and fierce, a real force to be reckon with. Though Rei had seen her around campus, she had never spoken to her. Not that Rei thought she was better than her or anything, but Rei really kept to herself. Too many people at Langston High pissed her off.

And it was great to see Relena again. The two had been pretty close back in elementary school. It made her sick to her stomach when she had to move from Boston, but that's how things were. Rei's father's company had bought a new plant in New York and he thought it would be best if his daughter moved with him. He'd met Annalise Maxwell in Rei's eighth grade year. By then, she had already known of her son, Duo Maxwell, along with his friends, Heero and Trowa. They were really popular back in middle school too. When Annalise and her father married, nobody was too thrilled. Rei couldn't stand the thought of her father moving on. Her mother had died several years ago, but that didn't make it right for him to marry someone else. And that meant she'd have to live with Duo Maxwell, an arrogant jock with even jockier, snobbier friends.

But this was New York. Things were different here. Back in Boston, life seemed a lot more on the down low. People were a lot more courteous and helpful, some going out of their way just to please others. Relena had been genuine and kind, the type of person Rei had expected most people to be. But then she came to New York and Rei found herself liking anyone other than those of her status. They were shopaholic snobs; kids who thought they were at the top of the world but couldn't survive a day without their father's credit card.

That's why Rei found the thought of being friends with Relena and Hilde comforting. Relena had not changed. She was still sincere and headstrong, unafraid of the world and its cruelties. Hilde, well, she didn't know much about Hilde, but the girl seemed to be the one that would keep the two tacked down. She knew more about real life than either of the other two.

When the door bell rang, Rei rushed to get it. She practically slid across the polished marble floor, her white socks sending her to do so as she tried to stop herself from smashing into the door.

Breathing a tad bit heavily, Rei opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the two girls. Grinning, she moved to let them in. This was going to be a fun night, she decided. Hilde was staring around Rei's house, aghast, clutching her duffle bag in her hands.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Rei said, heading towards the stairs. Relena nodded and followed her, a nervous Hilde right beside her. Relena couldn't help but chuckle at her blue haired friend's reaction to Rei's home. Yes, it was really big-but these were how homes looked back in her hometown. But Hilde had never lived that sort of life.

"So..._this _is how the other half lives." Hilde commented, smirking. She had been inside Quatre's place, but that was about as close as she got to these sorts of homes. Hilde couldn't believe she was in the house of Rei Hino. The girl was just as popular as Dianna, but so much more bearable.

Rei chuckled as they strode down the long hall.

"Wow, this is the first time someone's called me 'the other half'." She shot Hilde a grin. "It's good to have you over, Hilde. I'm sorry we never met before." Hilde shook her head.

"Don't you worry about it, Rei. This place is absolutely gorgeous! I don't know if you people realize how lucky you are. _I _live in an apartment with my mom, dad and brother. I had to share a room with my older sister until she went to college. God, if only Marinda could see me now-she'd go haywire."

The three girls laughed. As they passed a slightly open door, it flung open and they were greeted by a braided haired baseball playing popular boy.

"Well, I see the slumber parties begun. It's nice to see you again, pretty Princess." Duo said, grinning at his step sister and winking at Relena. His eyebrow rose when his eyes landed on Hilde who was scowling a little bit.

"Who's this, Rei?" He asked, leaning against the frame of his door, his arms crossed and his thumb nudging at Hilde. Rei sneered at her step brother.

"She's not incapable of talking, Duo. You could always ask her. Or is that bellow you?" She retorted sternly. Duo wasn't half as bad as his friends, but he was still an egotistical macho guy. And poor Hilde must have been humiliated.

"Calm down, sis." Duo said with a grin. He shot his hand out in front of Hilde and gave her a genuine smile. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I don't believe we've met."

Hilde shook his hand curtly, her cold facade slowly dropping.

"Hilde Schbeiker." Duo smiled again. Rei watched her step brother's expressions curiously. He looked like Duo. He acted like Duo...well; a few seconds ago he did, anyways. Why was he looking at Hilde that way?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hilde." He looked over his shoulder at his friends who were busily playing a video game and called them over. With a slight grunt Heero stood, following Trowa. The two boys, and Duo, were dressed in their sleeping clothes. They wore a pair of pajama bottoms and a matching shirt. This made Hilde snicker. She'd never known a guy who wore _pajamas_. She'd supposed guys fancied boxers or something like that to bed. But, perhaps, that's how things were in _her _world. It made her giggle to think that five minutes ago, she had been mopping up the floor to the local Pizza Hut, and now she was here-living amongst the very definition of lifestyles of the rich and the famous.

"Guys, this is Hilde Schebiker and Relena Dorlian." Duo said, pointing out the girls to his friends. Trowa nodded nonchalantly and stared at the girls blankly. Heero just huffed and leaned against Duo's door. Rei snorted. This was a waste of time.

"Hilde, Relena, you know who _they _are. Now, let's go do something worth our time." She said, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. Hilde and Relena turned to their friend and giggled.

"Alright!" Relena said, raising her fist into the air. Hilde laughed and followed the other two girls as they marched down the hallway.

"Nice to meet you, Hilde." Duo called, waving his hand. Hilde smiled in return and then looked at her friends, her eyes wide in curiosity.

"What was up with that?" Hilde asked, as Rei led them into her room. Rei's room wasn't as large as one might have thought, but Rei was very quaint. She might have lived in a large house but a large room just felt lonely. Still, it was much fancier than anything the other girl had witnessed. It was a Hampton's inn compared to her little bedroom in the apartment building.

"Hey, Rei…I wanted to thank you for inviting me here today…it was really…uh…sweet of you." Hilde said, staring at the raven haired girl gratefully. Rei laughed and gave the shorter girl a one armed hug.

"No problem, Hilde. It's good to have you around. And I don't know about you but…I think my brother would agree." Rei said, a conniving grin crossing over her features. Relena and Hilde looked at her in confusion. The dark haired girl sighed exasperatedly and waved her arms in the air.

"And people tell me _I'm _clueless. Come on, Duo was so scoping you out in there!" Rei said, shooting her new found friend a grin. Hilde looked like she was about to vomit and she shot a disgusted look towards Rei's door.

"That pervert scopes out anything with hips and legs! It means nothing." She said irritably. Relena watched them, her eyes wide.

"You know what, I think you're right, Rei. Come on, Hilde, you have to admit…he's not _ugly._" Relena said, nudging Hilde's hip with her own.

Hilde stared at her friends in disbelief.

"What? Yeah, okay, so what? So he's a good looking guy…hate to break it to you but the _whole _school knows that!"

Rei giggled and gently shoved the short haired girl onto her bed. Hilde fell with an 'oof' and stayed lying down rolling her eyes.

"Come on…me and Duo Maxwell? I wouldn't date him for all of this!" She said, motioning to Rei's house. Rei laughed and jumped beside Hilde on the bed, poking her friend irritatingly. Rei always found match-making to be a fun project and when she could get her brother involved, she was willing to go to any measures to do it. Besides, Rei had seen how Duo had looked at _every other girl _before. That was _not _how he was looking at Hilde.

"Look, seriously guys, I have no intrest in that two timing, self-centered, arrogent womanizer jock. End of story. Zippity doo da zip zap nada. Nothing more."

Rei laughed and rolled onto her back.

"Well then, we wouldn't want Duo to hear that. He's never been rejected. He'd be crushed." Hilde got a contimplative smirk on her face which Rei and Relena noticed immiedietly.

"Aww, he might be an ass Hilde, but that doesn't mean you can go around crushing the poor kid's heart." Relena said, raising her eye brows. Hilde snorted.

"He doesn't like me. And I don't like him. What is you guy's problem?"

"We're rich kids. We're not used to hearing 'no'." Rei said with a snicker. Hilde found a pillow above her head and grabbed it, sitting up abruptly to hit Rei. Squealing, Rei grabbed another pillow and smacked Hilde back. Relena watched this in amusement until Rei and Hilde turned to come after her. The light brown haired girl grabbed a pillow for herself.

In a matter of minutes, the girls were chasing each other all over Rei's room, playfully hitting each other with their pillows. In the middle of their escapade there was a knock on Rei's door.

"Come in." Rei said out of breath. Hilde and Relena were snickering as the door opened and a young man stood straight. He was handsome with short military cut brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Miss Rei, dinner is served." He said chivalrously. Rei smiled and thanked him, telling him that she and her friends would be down in a second. He nodded, and shut the door. Hilde and Relena stared at the door, where the young man had been.

"Rei, I love you." Hilde said softly. Rei laughed.

"Wow. Now that guy was handsome." Relena added. Rei laughed and put an arm around each of her friends.

"I made sure he was my personal butler. William is only a few years older than us. He's cute, isn't he?" Hilde scoffed at her.

"That guy puts Heero and his friends to shame! I think your butler would be the new most popular guy at school."

Rei laughed and lead the three girls out of her room and down the stairs to the Hino's large dinning room.

They were talking excitedly when they reached the dinning room and found Duo and his friends already down, sitting at the table, emursed in their own conversation. Rei's mother was sitting at the table already but her father was missing. It wasn't a surprise. Her dad was having a busy week.

"Hello, you must be Rei's friends." Rei's mom said, standing up. Mrs. Hino was a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair that was tied into a neat bun on the back of her head.

Duo, Heero and Trowa stopped talking when they saw the girls walk in. Rei smiled at her step mother and the girls took their seats.

"Mother, this is Relena Dorlian and this is Hilde Schbiecker." Rei said, introducing her friends to her mother.

"Ahh…Schbiecker…that's an interesting name. Where are you from, Hilde?" Mrs. Hino asked politely.

"I'm part German. I was born here in New York, but my father is German." Hilde explained, feeling very foolish for telling her life story. Everyone looked rather interested though, with an exception of the boys. Heero and Trowa looked at Duo, who looked like he was about to fall out of his seat. Rei noticed her step brother share a smirk with his friends and scrowled. So much for setting Hilde up with Duo.

"Have you been to Germany?" Rei asked, turning to face her friend. Hilde smiled.

"Once. We visited my dad while he was stationed over there. It's really beautiful." She said.

"Stationed?" Mrs. Hino asked, raising a brow. Hilde sent the older woman a kind smile, her hands figeting in her lap.

"My dad's in the Navy."

Relena's face lit up.

"Really? My brother is a Marine." Rei giggled and leaned over to her left, where her step mother sat.

"I hear Marines are handsome." Her step mother laughed, and patted Rei on the shoulder.

"They are."

"Oi, can we _not _talk about men while we're at the table?" Duo's loud voice interupted the four girls from their girlish conversation.

Rei shot him an annoyed look.

"We might as well. With dad gone, it's just us girls."

Relena and Hilde snorted. Duo looked at Rei with a raised brow, as if daring her to continue. She smirked back at him. Their friends watched this curiously, some with smiles on their faces, others glaring menicingly.

Mrs. Hino watched the little scene, softly sipping the tea that had been placed in front of her. Teenagers these days…

Soon a woman was bringing them their food. Hilde watched this in awe. Their food was not only made by others, but it was served to them as well. This was insane. Here she was, a girl that usually resorted to making Ramen for herself for supper, being served some of the best food probably in New York. This was really surreal.

They said their grace, something Hilde politely excused herself from. Duo looked at her in confusion, when he noticed she didn't comply with the reqular courtesy that had been schooled into him ages ago.

"Relena, Rei told me you're new in town. Where are you from?" Mrs. Hino asked Relena, as she began to eat.

"Oh, I'm origonally from Boston. We just moved down here a few weeks ago." Relena said. Mrs. Hino nodded and went along eating her dinner. She was glad that Rei had some friends over. Since she'd met the raven haired girl, Rei had come across as a loner. It was good to see her having some fun with other girls her age.

Mrs. Hino glanced over at her own son and his friends. She'd known Heero and Trowa already for quite awhile. Trowa's father owned the Country Club that so many of the people in this town were part of. Heero Yuy's parents were big time lawers. Mr. Hino was also a lawyer, and one of the best in town. As for herself, Annalise Maxwell Hino, she was a doctor.

"Hilde, what do your parents do for a living?" Mrs. Hino asked curiously. The short haired girl's smile fell.

"Well, my dad, as I said, is in the service and my mom works at Sears." Hilde said. You could tell she herself was proud of her parents, but the thought of what everyone else's folks did at the table made her feel slightly put down.

She tried to ignore the look that the boys exchanged and scrowled at herself. Hilde had never cared what people thought of her. It was something drilled into her when she was very little. She'd been around rich people before, after all, they were all over the place, this was New York city after all. And the school she went to was a high standard public school. It wasn't like the lower schools around, which were always being shut down because of bomb, gang and other such threats. Langston High was a fancy version of those places. It was a popular school though, and had one of the largest campuses in the entire city.

Hilde always wondered why all the rich kids didn't bother going to private schools. Surely they had enough money to afford to go to one. But she supposed that since half the population of Langston was wealthy, everyone just decided that it would be amusing to send their upstanding children to a wealthy public school. Thankfully for people like Hilde, Langston was still an average public school. Though she was not poor, she was hardly what one would call wealthy.

"Does your mom sell stuff?" Rei asked, ripping Hilde out of her revere. The blue haired girl looked at the pretty Asian girl, and gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah. She sells clothes. The good thing is, I can usually get discounts on anything in the store and every now and than, something free. My mom works really hard to keep us going. I had to get a job too, just to help her out, but it's no big deal. My brother, Derrick, works too."

Rei smiled at her friend. For people of her own status, they had no idea what Hilde was going through. Rei could barely imagine having to work and use your money, not just for yourself, but to support your family. People who could do this made Rei feel that the world wasn't so bad after all. She only wished she could help Hilde's family out. It was horrible to think that someone as great a person as Hilde was suffering just because she didn't end up in the wealthy world, while people like Dianna and everyone else didn't seem to appreciate it enough.

"Cool. We should go shopping tomorrow." Rei said. Hilde smiled at her appreciatively.

"Sounds like a good idea. We can go Hilde's mom's mall." Relena said, giving her friend a wink. Hilde laughed and crossed her arms.

"Sounds like a winner."

Mrs. Hino smiled at the three girls and then turned to her son.

"Duo, honey, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Duo looked up at his mom from his conversation with his friends and than looked back at them.

"I dunno, probably play some video games and than go to the batting cage." He said. Heero and Trowa nodded. Mrs. Hino wanted to roll her eyes. Didn't these boys do anything other than play video games and baseball?

"Why don't you go to the mall with Rei and her friends? I think it might be nice to spend a little time with your sister, Duo." She suggested. Rei stared at her step mom in disbelief, and a look of disgust crossed over Duo's face.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He said shortly. Mrs. Hino's eyes widened.

"Duo Maxwell, watch your mouth! And it wasn't a suggestion. I insist you go. Besides, I don't think it's safe for the young ladies to drive down there on their own, and I doubt Rei wants to take a driver." She said curtly. Duo and Rei's jaw dropped. They looked at each other instantly, silently trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

"Mother, it's quite alright. We're perfectly capable of getting down there on our own. It'll be a girl's thing, you know?" Rei stuttered quickly. Hilde nodded, feeling her friend's pain.

"I can take the city bus to get my car and stop back over here to pick Rei and Lena up." She said, giving Mrs. Hino a sincere smile.

"Oh, you children are so fickle. Why on earth don't you want to spend some time together? It's not like I'm asking you to go on a date together, it's just the mall. I'd feel better knowing Rei and her friends are safe with you boys, anyhow."

"Ugh, alright, mother." Duo said, rolling his eyes. Rei gaped at him. This was _so _unfair. Neither of them had any interest in going anywhere together. She just knew her friends felt her discomfort and she eyed her brother's friends timidly. They looked rather annoyed as well.

"Come on, really, children, how bad can it be? You go to the same school, don't you? It won't be any different." Mrs. Hino said, staring at the six kids exasperatedly. No one answered her.

"I'm done mom, can we please be excused?" Rei asked, jumping from her seat. Mrs. Hino nodded silently and the three girls left the room.

As they climbed the stairs back up to Rei's bedroom, the two girls could feel the heat radiating from Rei.

"Damn it, that just ruins everything." She snapped as they entered her room. Hilde and Relena exchanged nervous glances and then moved to try and calm their friend down.

"It sucks, I know, but they'll probably wander off on their own anyways. New York Square Mall is a pretty popular place…they're bound to run into some friends and teeter off. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Dianna and her friends are there. They won't get in _our _way." Hilde said, giving Rei a reasuring look. Relena nodded and Rei sat down on her bed.

"I don't care if _I _get stuck with them, this happens all the time. But you guys have no idea how bad they can be! Tomorrow will be torture!" Rei said over dramatically. Hilde laughed and slung an arm around her raven haired friend.

"Than we'll suffer for a bit and than go out for some ice-cream. Ice cream cheers everyone up." She said. Rei and Relena laughed.

"Okay."


End file.
